


Chapter 1: The Meeting

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Blossom [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: Alone.  You felt like you had no purpose in such a powerful galaxy, being the bystander is what you felt was the only thing you were good at.  But when a warrior with a child extend a helping hand.  You take it.  Not knowing that you will no longer be alone for the rest of your time in the universe. Not knowing that your place in the galaxy will be much bigger than you expected.  And just like any flower, you will blossom. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Open your eyes, little girl. See what the Empire is capable of._

A chill runs up your spine, the words ring in your head, burning your memory. Your eyes stared blankly at the beautifully tiled center of the village square that was once glossed and polished now rusted-the corners of the tile cracked. Stains of crimson blood blemish the design of the tile. Blue flowers graced the cover but were no longer vivid enough to appreciate. You’ve stared at this square endless times, but each moment brought you back to memories that you’ve taught yourself to forget. The flashes of faces haunt your every being, but how could you erase them? Coming out of your daze, your eyes pull away from the main court of the market. Feeling the pit of your stomach grow unsettled, you as you attempt to ground yourself. 

You flex your fingers anxiously around the tote you carry as your gaze darts around your surroundings, hoping that moment of disconnection with the world didn’t bring attention to yourself. The market didn’t stop moving, all unbothered by the things around them. Shaking your head at your absurdness, you continue your walk around the market. You enjoyed mornings like this, where the sun would provide you with the warmth you’ve longed. Feeling the breeze through your hair, reminding you to breathe. This is okay. This is enough. Or so you tell yourself. 

You’ve always longed for more, more than just living in a village that all but brought haunting memories. The city of Moenia that was once blistering with joy and celebration now lays with despair, never recovering from the invasion. You’ve wanted to explore every depth of the galaxy you possibly could, not wanting to feel the same ground or breathe in the same air. The thought of it makes you smile to yourself...but how realistic is that? You sighed, feeling subconsciously defeated with life. Quirking your mouth to the side at your annoyance, you focus back on your path. 

Waking up to almost dead plants, you realized that they were in desperate need of fertilizer so you dragged yourself out of the comfort of your home to the market. You pick up the ends of your cream-colored dress as you walk across the muddy streets of the market, your eyes try to find your usual stand. Finding the short, red haired woman not even a couple of feet away from you. A small smile grows on your face seeing your only friend, you walk over to her with a small hop in your step. You watch as she moves left to right setting up her stand with small potted flowers and other plants, you quickly approach her table.

“Jaime” you cheered quietly, not wanting to be too loud. 

She turned around abruptly, her eyes meet yours, surprise settled behind them. She smiles widely, “Stars! Look who woke up a normal time-wait its not Sunday is it?” you chuckle, and shake your head. 

“No-no it’s not...my plants are a little under the weather this morning and I came here to get them a pick me up” she wrinkles her freckled nose “Well shit, no good-here let me check what I have.” you wave her off. 

As she turns around, you look over your shoulder glancing at the other vendors. The rundown town is always quiet...but now you can hear a credit drop. Market-goers seemed to keep their heads low or wear extra layers over their face. Some avoid eye contact completely with their surroundings. Your brows furrow, confused and slightly nervous with the sudden shift of mood.

“Okay, let's see. I have Type C and D-” you turn your attention back to Jaime, she stops talking when she notices the uneasy look on your face. 

“What is it?” she whispers, looking around nervously. 

You shrug, “I’m...not sure. Doesn’t the market seem a little..too quiet?” her brows quirk up, “You haven’t heard?” she hushed, no longer focused on the fertilizer in her hands. 

“No?” unsure at what she's getting at. She huffs, "Well that's first."

She looks around again, almost as if making sure someone was not listening in. “There’s...a Mandalorian” you gasp silently, your eyes widening at the name. 

A Mandalorian? Here? Your brain simply couldn’t comprehend that there was one in town, one on the plant, kriff one at all. You had a very different view than others on the warriors. While others would cower and steer clear of their path, you wanted to walk straight down that path. You read story after story, heard rumor after rumor whether it be good or bad. You wouldn’t say you idolize them...intrigued is more of the word. You admired their bravery, their strength. Everything you wished you had. Hearing Jaime tisk, you're pulled away from your thoughts. 

She squints her eyes, suspicion lingered behind them “Oh no...I know that look. Maker-Y/N please… don’t dive into the Mud Horns cave” you shrugged, giving her a fake bewildered look. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about” “Don't give me that bullshit-Y/N please, just...don’t do anything that’ll get yourself hurt” you averted your eyes from her’s now very much interested in the fertilizer in her hands. 

“Jaime, you know hurts comes to me whether I cause it or not. We both know that.” her face drops at your words, as she desperately tries to meet your eyes. 

“Y/N I-” “How much do I owe you?” you knew exactly what you owed her, it’s the same every time but wanting to drop the conversation, you start digging into your tote, searching for your credits. “It’s on me” your eyes snap back up to her worried face. “Oh-no, I can’t let you do that-” “I insist, please” with a warm smile she hands you the fertilizer. You reached for it slowly, unsure. She chuckles, and shoves the pack gently into your hands, “Just take the kriffing fertilizer, Y/N. It's not gonna hurt you. And plus I wouldn't want my favorite plant lady to be left with no plants.” you crack a smile at her, shoving the packs into your tote. Looking back at her, you see her contemplating. “They’re at the cantina” you quirk your head to the side, confused. 

“The Mandalorian” she finishes, your brows shoot up. 

Oh. That’s close. _Really close._ Now you're contemplating. Should you go? Just to cure your curiosity? You won’t interact, of course, you know that they’re not the most approachable type of people. But it wouldn't hurt to get a glace, and as far as you know you don’t have a target on your back unlike the people around you. Something twists in your chest, not necessarily uneasiness but more of a pull. Something was pulling you into the cantina.

You give her a grateful nod, a small smile gracing your features. “I was just about to head there anyways” she snorts and shakes her head at you. "Bullshit" she sings in a tune.

“Just...be careful alright? I don't want to haul your ass out of that cantina. I've got bills to pay, ya know?” you wink at her, “Always”.

Leaving with a quick goodbye, your feet carried you carefully to The Black Hat cantina. You’ve only stepped into the lounge just a handful of times, each only for the pure necessity of hunger. You never liked the place, always loud and obnoxious. Rust filled the place, strange smells always different each time you go. It seemed every night ended in either a brawl or standoff. Standing now in front of the opening of the cantina, you feel that pull again. Taking a deep breath, you walk in. Credit drop. The cantina was hushed. The guests settle their eyes on you for a small moment, almost as if they were determining whether or not you were a threat. _If you’re the reason the Mandalorian is here._

After a minute, they resume their under breath conversations. Releasing the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, you scan the cantina as non discreetly as you could. A shimmer of something bright catches your eye almost immediately. The t-visor seems to have seen you first, as you meet their look back. Your eyes widen just a bit, seeing the warrior in flesh. The Mandalorian is settled in a round booth, one gloved hand rested on the table, the other beneath the table. _Holster_. Always on alert, as they should be. A floating pram sits in front of the table, but at this angle you can't see what's settled in it. You watch as his helmet tilts to the side, realizing you’ve been staring at them far too long you peel your eyes away. Great. Now you look suspicious. You noticed the bar’s empty seat you decided that's a safe option. Setting your tote on the bar, you bit your lip in now a growing nervousness. Maker, you made yourself obvious, and more than likely looked at him in the way everyone else does. You huffed, now slightly defeated. 

“What can I get ya?” jumping in your seat, you look up to the person who you assume is the bar runner. 

He looks at you with expecting and very much annoyed eyes, you grimace realizing that you have to order something now. “Um….I-I’ll have the Veg-meat, please” without a word he walks away, grumbling under his breath. 

You sigh, tapping your fingers on the wood. Why did you feel defeated? What were you expecting? A hello? A nod? Kriff that's a joke. You were nobody. Why would a Mandalorian even acknowledge you? 

Your chest pulls again, you look over your shoulder without thinking. Your eyes automatically land back on the warrior, but this time he wasn’t looking at you already. He seemed completely focused on whatever it was in the pram, going back and forth from his plate to the pram. Seems like he’s...feeding something? 

“Veg-meat?” your head turns back to the same bar runner, now holding a plate of a green piece of meat.

You nodded quickly, he places the plate down and walks away before you could say thank you. You didn’t realize you were hungry, till you almost audibly moaned at the savoring taste of the meat on your tongue. Cutting through the meat with the fork and knife, now completely immersed in your food, you didn’t hear the clicking of boots approaching the bar to your left. 

“I need directions” you almost choke on your food. His voice rumbled through the cantina, and you watched him out of the corner of your eye. His gloved hands rest on the ends of the wood, his posture precise. The beskar gleamed under the light, as you did your best to not admire. Looking lower you notice that the pram is now closed, floating to his left. The same bar runner is now in front of him, and for some twisted reason, you get joy seeing him cower from the stare of the Mandalorian. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, searching for words. 

“W-What are you l-looking for e-exactly?” he stutters shameful, keeping his head low. You almost chuckle, finding his now nervousness humorous. Before the Mandalorian can respond, you hear a roaring deep laugh. Heavy footing approaches, the bar. You turn your head now, your eyes widen at the sight, a fairly large, and heavy twi'lek. Their smile venomous, approaching the Mandalorian as their prey. Oh how the roles truly are reversed. Coming up to the Mandalorians right, he lets out another deep chest laugh, his grimy teeth blinding anyone's eyes. Leaning up the bar, he gets uncomfortably close to the beskared man. 

“Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a new commer here?” he hums, spits flying out of his mouth, menace behind his look. The warrior doesn’t budge. Hell, he doesn’t even look in the twi’leks direction, visor still trained on the bartender. 

The twi’lek clenches his fist, you can sense the irritation at the lack of acknowledgment. 

“Do you not speak foreigner?” he hisses out, leaning his head into his space. He doesn’t budge.

“I’m just passing through,” he speaks. His modulated voice expressed no worry. As it should. The twi’lek now satisfied with the attention, lets out a maddening laugh, throwing his head back as if he heard the funniest joke in the galaxy. He suddenly stops. 

“No one just passes through. What are you supposed to be huh? A-A stormtrooper? A imp?” now you laugh. A snort slips through your lips, slapping a hand over your mouth you snap your head back to facing your plate. Shit. You see the twi’lek turn around abruptly towards you in the corner of your eye. You refuse to look. 

“What are you laughing at, girl?” he growls, his attention now on you. He takes a threatening step towards you. You continue to stare at your plate, your hands grip the knife in your hand tighter. Your mouth opens before you even take a second to think about your words.

“I’m laughing that you’re comparing a Mandalorian to an Imp-how lost are you?” you clamp your mouth shut, not believing that you seethed those words out. You now feel multiple sets of eyes on your back. He takes another step towards you, now mere inches away from your face. Slurping his spit, he licks his teeth, flashing them as if they were going to threaten you. 

“Well aren’t you a smart on-”

“-Smart enough to know the difference between a warrior and aimless imp” a growl setting through his teeth, spit flying out. He lunges at you and grips your left wrist tightly, a crunch so loud you could hear from across the cantina. He pulls you by the wrist that's still on the bar, bringing you closer to his body. He leans into your face close enough to feel the humid, foul smell of his breath raging on your cheeks.

“Listen here, little girl-” _chills_. Your right-hand raises mid-air, dropping it to the twi’leks wrist that holds your own. The knife stabs right through his flesh, meeting the wood right beneath it. He lets out a growl mixed with a yell, as he looks down at his wrist. You look at the same time he does, and back at him. The twi’lek look’s back at you. You meet his eyes for a split second, and out of chance, you look towards the Mandalorian. He’s already looking at you. You let out a shaky breath, your hand still gripping the base of the knife. A triangle of looks goes between the three of you. 

_Credit drop._

  
  
  



End file.
